Example embodiments relate to image signal processors, and more particularly, to image signal processors for performing time-division multiplexing on an image in units of line data and/or devices including the same.
According to a conventional technology, a single image signal processor can processes multiple input images by performing time-division multiplexing, which uses external frame memory. When an image signal processor performs image signal processing on input images using external frame memory in a time-division multiplexing mode, the image signal processor may perform multiplexing in units of frame data. Thus, the image signal processor stores input images in the external frame memory in units of frame data. At this time, each of the frame data units in the input images are mitten to and read from the external frame memory through a bus, which leads to an increase of power consumption of a system including the image signal processor due to bus transaction.